


Christmas With Crowley: The Truth

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas Smut, Demon Sex, Fluff, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Sad Crowley (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Crowley pays Y/n a visit, hoping to continue what happened the night before. But his addiction makes him take things too far.





	Christmas With Crowley: The Truth

** _17th December 2013_ **

“I fucking hate putting up these damn lights!”

Chelsea rolled her eyes, digging through the box and pulling out the bunched up Christmas lights.

“Well, how the hell are we supposed to celebrate Christmas…without the Christmas lights?”

“I don’t even celebrate Christmas. That’s all you”, he retorted.

She mocked his words like a child, before continuing to drop the bundles of Christmas lights next to him as he tried to unravel and detangle them all.

“Don’t we do this every year? I mean, why the hell do you keep putting them into the boxes, all messed up and shit? My hands hurt now”, he whined.

“Seriously, dude? Stop being such a damn baby. Besides, think of how nice the house will look. The nice lights. We can put up the fake Santa with the reindeer and stuff. Oh-and when we go to get the tree, we can make it look the best. Have you seen the two of us? We’re the best people in this town. I can guarantee we’ll win best decorated again!”

Y/n nodded along. 

It was nice to win the challenge and get a gift certificate to the mall.

It was always fun watching the bored housewives, all huffing and puffing, whenever they lost. 

A year spent planning everything, while they were sat at home, doing nothing except drinking.

Yet, Chelsea and y/n had won for the past three years since they moved in.

It was all fun and games. 

Well-except for the one time the woman a few doors down, Angelina, got all pissy and went off on a rant. 

She yelled and screamed, all the other neighbours looking at her like she was crazy. 

Safe to say, she left a few weeks later.

It took them over two hours to actually untangle, and then put up the lights, outside the house. 

It needed a bit more work, but that would happen when the rest of the decorations arrived.

“And I think we’re definitely gonna win again”, y/n stated, standing on the sidewalk and looking up proudly at his work.

“We so are. Now, I need to get ready”, Chelsea squealed excitedly.

“Who even is this Jensen dude?”

“Just some guy I met a few weeks ago. He’s an actor. Nothing big. Just trying to get out there. But he is so hot! Like-honestly, I’ve never seen someone as hot as him. He’s basically perfect. It’s annoying at times. But seriously, he really is something else”.

“Take some pictures!” y/n yelled as Chelsea climbed the stairs to get changed.

“Yea yea!”

He chuckled and went into the kitchen, rummaging around for some nice hot chocolate, after a few hours spent out in the cold.

“There it is!” he whispered to himself, reaching into the back of the cupboard and pulling out the powder.

Heating the milk, he left it on a low heat as he sat back down on the carpet, looking through the box to see the ornaments that they could use.

Luckily, none of them had actually broken, and they were all in perfect condition.

The ringing of the doorbell got his attention, getting up and walking over.

“Coming!”

Crowley spent the night still thinking about y/n.

The way his lips tasted. The scent of him. The way his ass ground down on his cock.

He couldn’t get the thoughts of the man out of his mind.

Was this a good idea? 

Should he really be getting attached to a human? 

Probably not. 

But Crowley just couldn’t bring himself to stay away.

After sleeping for a few hours, Crowley went out to buy a few things, deciding maybe he’d ask if he could spend Christmas with y/n. 

He just had no idea how he was meant to do that.

They’d only met around three days ago. 

It would be weird, asking to celebrate a holiday with someone that fast.

Yet, his heart wanted it more than anything.

He took a good few hours to buy some things, before going back to the hotel room.

Taking a good look around, he realized the room was a mess.

The empty whiskey bottles were thrown onto the floor. 

The bedsheets were a mess, his cum covering some of the wall and headboard from when he found his pleasure, thinking of y/n’s face, just last night. 

There were multiple blood stains covering the carpet and the tiles in the bathroom, the two dead bodies beginning to rot now.

Snapping his fingers, everything disappeared, the room in pristine condition.

The blood that pooled in the tub, now in a container, ready for him to use.

He knew he should’ve stopped.

But he realised, without the blood, there was no way he could be around y/n.

He was a demon. 

A dark, twisted, vile creature. 

There was no way someone as pure, and sweet, as y/n, would ever accept him for what he was. 

So he’d have to resort to using the blood.

Change his emotions and mental state to become more acceptable to y/n. 

That was the only way he could see y/n spending time with him. So he accepted it.

Crowley felt slightly thankful towards the Winchesters now. 

Sure, he hated that he was so addicted to the human blood before. 

But now? 

Now he was glad. 

Maybe by changing everything about him, making him doubt himself, hate himself so much, he actually opened himself up to emotions. To want, lust and love.

Thoughts of y/n once again raced through his mind, and he knew without a doubt, he needed to see him again. 

The one person who made him feel any sort of comfort and peace, was the man he just met. 

He wasn’t going to stay away.

Filling the syringe with the blood once more, he injected it into himself and stared into the mirror.

He wasted his entire life chasing power, and now it was being taken from him. 

No one would care if he died.

No one would mourn him. 

But maybe y/n could be that person.

Yes. 

Y/n would be his saviour. 

As long as he hid his true self and played his role, maybe he could trick y/n into loving someone who wouldn’t exist, without his addiction.

He rolled down his sleeve and put his coat on, snapping his fingers and appearing outside y/n’s front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited, a faint _‘coming’_ being heard, before the door opened.

“Crowley? What are you doing here?”

“Just-I thought maybe I’d come by. But if you’re busy, I can go, pet”.

Y/n shook his head, grabbing Crowley’s arm and dragging him in.

“Actually, I’m glad you came by. Chelsea’s leaving me all alone for some guy”, he yelled, hearing her shouting back something as he smiled.

“Just messing with her. But, I was going to be alone. So-I’m glad you’re here. Keep me company?”

Crowley smiled, nodding and following y/n further into the house.

“Can I take your coat?”

“What? Oh-yea”.

He shrugged his coat off, handing it to y/n, who put it in the closet, walking into the kitchen as the man followed.

“You wanna take the waistcoat off as well? It’s kinda hot in here”.

Crowley shook his head, more comfortable like this.

“You want a hot chocolate?”

“I’ve never tried it before”.

“What?” y/n asked, his mouth hanging open.

“You’ve never tried hot chocolate? Don’t they have that over in England? What the hell is going on over there?”

Crowley sniggered, y/n getting another mug and pouring some more milk into the pan, letting it heat up, before pouring the liquid into the mugs, heaping two spoonfuls of the powder into each, and stirring.

“Come sit”.

Y/n led them back to the living room, Chelsea rushing down and pulling her shoes on.

“Hey! Nice to meet you, Crowley. I’ll be back later. So, I want a chat with you. Understood?”

He held his hand up and nodded, y/n hugging Chelsea and waving her off as she got into a nice car.

“What are we doing today then, pet?”

Y/n shrugged, suggesting they watch some movies.

“I can think of something much better”.

His eyes were already blown with lust, standing in front of y/n and lifting his chin.

“Crowley, I don’t think we should”.

Crowley leaned his head down, kissing y/n’s lips for a second, before moving down, kissing y/n’s jaw.

“Seriously, Crowley. Stop. We don’t even know each other”, he whispered, his breathing harsh, his pants tightening.

Crowley traced y/n’s jawline, before going to his neck, kissing and licking the sweet spot.

“Oh god! Just fuck me!”

“Thought you’d never ask”.

Crowley grabbed y/n and threw him onto the couch, the human blood running through his veins heightening his lust, not able to slow down as he ripped off y/n’s sweater and pants, not caring that they probably cost a bit. 

Right now, he needed to be in that ass.

He flipped y/n over, now on his forearms and knees on the couch, facing forwards.

While y/n was distracted, Crowley quickly snapped his fingers, his clothes now on the floor, his cock hard, and y/n’s hole just loosened enough that they wouldn’t need any foreplay.

He pumped his long thick length a few times, lining his tip up and pressing in slightly.

“Wait. You didn’t loos-oh fucking hell”.

Y/n’s head dropped to the couch as Crowley sunk all the way in, his ass cheeks meeting the man’s pelvis.

Crowley bent forward, his hairy chest and stomach sticking to y/n’s back as he thrust in and out hard, making sure he was hitting y/n’s prostate each time.

“Oh fuck! You feel so fucking good. Don’t stop, Crowley. Fuck me harder!”

Crowley happily obliged, shifting them so he was sat on the couch, y/n riding him, Crowley holding onto his neck, squeezing lightly.

He didn’t know what overcame him, but being so close to y/n, feeling the lust and pleasure, he couldn’t hold himself back as he clamped down on y/n’s neck, biting down hard enough to pierce his skin and sucking up the crimson liquid that oozed out.

“What the fuck!? Oww! Crowley, get off!”

Y/n struggled against him, but the demon held on, not hearing his words, until y/n threw his head back, hitting Crowley’s nose, a crack echoing through the house.

Y/n jumped off Crowley, his cock slipping out as y/n stood.

“What the hell were yo-”

His sentence was left unfinished, as he let out a scream, Crowley’s eyes pure red, blood covering his mouth and leaking out of his broken nose as he panted.

“Wh-what are you?”

Crowley realized what had happened and reverted his eyes back to normal, snapping his fingers, both men now clothed, the blood cleaned off Crowley’s face, his nose now healed.

“Pet-just listen to me. Ok?”

He held his hands up, signalling he wasn’t going to hurt y/n, and took a few steps, reaching out to grab y/n’s hand.

Y/n snatched it back before the thing in front of him could touch him, and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and holding it up.

He never believed in the supernatural. 

But this thing wasn’t human. 

This was a monster.

“Y/n. Pet, calm down”.

“No. Don’t you come any closer. I’ll-I’ll kill you!”

“I’m a demon, pet. You can’t hurt me with that”, he replied in a soft voice, thinking there was no reason to hide it now.

“A demon? But-you don’t exist. You-you can’t exist”.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

The scowl on y/n’s face made Crowley’s smile fall, realizing now probably wasn’t the best time to be joking around.

“I promise you, y/n. I won’t hurt you. If I wanted to, I could’ve killed you in the parking lot. Or last night in the park. But I didn’t. I don’t want to hurt you. At all”.

“What the hell do you want then?”

“I-I want you. I don’t know why, but there’s something I feel with you. Something that draws me to you. I’ve tried to stay away. It’s absurd, a demon feeling any sort of emotions. But you’ve made me feel things I haven’t felt in centuries”.

Y/n listened to his words, everything falling into place. 

The weird texts that he sent. The way he acted.

He had to admit, he’d never been as comfortable, or at peace, as he was with Crowley. 

But a demon?

His head was filled with thoughts of hell and the disgusting creatures they were meant to be.

They killed. Corrupted. Influenced and hurt people. 

They were monsters. 

Crowley was a monster. 

The man y/n wanted to get to know, the one who had been sweet and caring for the past few days, was a monster.

“Get out. Just-just get out”.

Crowley sighed.

His true self always ruined everything for him. 

He knew he’d never be able to get anyone to love him. 

Y/n was his last hope. 

But he just ruined that.

He kept his head down, trudging out of the house, a few tears leaving his eyes as the cold breeze washed over him, feeling lonelier and colder than ever before. 


End file.
